Yumehara Nozomi
Yumehara Nozomi (夢原 のぞみ Yumehara Nozomi ''or 'ยูเมฮาระ โนโซมิ in thethumb Thai sub) is a 2nd grade secondary student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School, Nozomi appears to be a typical shoujo heroine, and does know what to do with her life. She has a catchphrase of saying "It's decided!" (決定！''Kettei!'') when she decides on something not exactly with everyone's permission. Her alter ego is the Cure of Hope, '''Cure Dream (キュアドリーム Kyua Doriimu). Nozomi is a rather cheerful heroine, and although has no talents in anything, she has her own sense of justice and is, through all of her annoyances, a great friend. She formed a crush on Coco's human form at first sight, and although it was just weak flirting at first, her feelings grow as the series progresses. Though her teammates are vastly different from her, Nozomi uses her cheerfulness and sympathy for others to become their friend and their leader. Relationships Most in her class either think of her as strange or a nobody, and as such she does not have many friends, even though she is easy to make friends with. This is made very apparent when Masuko Mika calls Nozomi "little-known". Natsuki Rin ': Nozomi's best friend is Rin, who, although much more popular because of her athletic skills, never stop being on good terms with her, regardless of how many times Nozomi annoys her with strange ideas. They had been friends since childhood. The first person Nozomi asked to be a Pretty Cure was, in fact, Rin. 'Kasugano Urara : Urara is a lot like Nozomi in terms of personality. But before meeting Nozomi, she was always lonely and had no-one to spend time with at lunch. Ever since befriending Nozomi, the two have fun together and have a strong friendship. Urara also looks up to Nozomi. Coco ': Nozomi has a crush on Coco's human form from the first time they met. It was shown in many episodes that they had been together a lot and that Coco really wants to protect her. In fact that he offered her to have a dance in Episode 23 and Episode 28 where he says that she should not give up and breaks the mask by calling her several times. 'Milk : Milk and Nozomi are always in constant disagreements over food, especially chocolate. Milk criticizes Nozomi often because she does not think Nozomi is capable to be neither a leader or a good caretaker for her princes. However, they begin a friendship later on. Transformations Pretty Cure Metamorphose '- "Pretty Cure Metamorphose!" is the official phrase Nozomi uses to transform into Cure Dream in ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! In Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Nozomi's Pinky Catch opens and she shouts, "Pretty Cure..." Then she makes a circular motion with her arm while shouting, "...metamorphose!" Her body then gets covered in a pink glow. Her top and brooch appear, followed by her arm warmers, skirt and boots. Her hair lengthens, also gets slightly lighter, and gets styled after that. Finally, her Pinky Catch cloeses and Cure Dream recites her introductory speech. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, her CureMo opens and she presses the button while saying, "Pretty Cure metamorphose!" Her CureMo's screeen sparkles and pink light surrounds her body. Then appears a pink light with light showing at the end. Nozomi appears with her body covered in pink light. After her arm warmers appear, she curls herself into a ball and when she uncurls herself, she is fully clothed with her hair styled. Cure Dream files down, opens her eyes and recites her introductory speech. Etymology '''Yumehara (夢原) : Yume (夢) translates to "dream", obviously referring to her alter ego Cure Dream, and hara (原) translates to "field", a part which was probably only added to make Yumehara sound like an actual surname, even though it is not one, since "hara" is a commonly used component in Japanese family names. Nozomi (のぞみ) : Translates to "wish; desire; hope". This obviously refers to her roles as the Cure of Hope, and may also refer to her primary desire of granting Coco's wish to revive the Palmier Kingdom in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Her name means "dreamfield hope." Cure Dream ''': May be referring to her dream of being a part of Pretty Cure and of helping to grant Coco's wish, as well as not having any dream before she gained her powers. Songs Nozomi's voice actor, Sanpei Yuko, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Takeuchi Junko who voices Natsuki Rin, Ise Mariya who voices Kasugano Urara, Nagano Ai '''who voices Akimoto Komachi, '''Maeda Ai who voices Minazuki Karen, and later, Sendai Eri 'who voices Milk/Mimino Kurumi. *Mon! Sun Dream *Okay Baton Duets *Ring, Rin, Link (''Along with Takeuchi Junko) *Welcome Home (Along with Takeuchi Junko) *Ashita, Hanasaku. Egao, Saku (Along with Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, Maeda Ai, and also Sendai Eri) *Shine 5 Hearts (Along with Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *Metamorphose ~Seishun Otome LOVE&DREAM~ (Along with Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *1, 2, Shoot! ~Five Explosion~ (Along with Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *Pretty Cure 5, Full Throttle Go Go! (Along with Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, Maeda Ai, and also Mayu Kudou) Trivia *It is highly likely that Nozomi's birthday falls on November 8, the same date that Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! was shown in theaters. *Nozomi's zodiac is Libra. * Nozomi's first name and last name total as 7 syllables. *Nozomi is the first main heroine to lack athletic skills. * Nozomi is the third Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. *Nozomi is the second Pretty Cures to be an only child. *After getting the Symphony Set, Cure Dream is the only Cure whose new attack is noticeably different from the old one. *Cure Dream and Coco shared what is the first and only on-screen kiss in the Pretty Cure series' history. *Shining Dream is the first Cure who has defeated the main villain of a movie in one-on-one combat. *Cure Dream is the second Cure to switch from a two-piece costume to a one-piece costume in the sequel. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Dream appeared in the following rankings: **7th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **7th in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most." *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Nozomi is represented by the tulip, which symbolizes true love and sympathy in the Language of Flowers. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name has 3 syllables. * Not good of academics. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * Both like eat all foods. Yukishiro Honoka * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Both are only child. Kujou Hikari * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Hyuuga Saki * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Not good of academics. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Both like eat all foods. Mishou Mai * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Natsuki Rin * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Both are only child. Akimoto Komachi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Momozono Love * Surname has 4 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Both are only chilld. * Not good of academics. * Not good of sports. Aono Miki * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Yamabuki Inori * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Higashi Setsuna * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Not good of sports. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Kurumi Erika * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Tsukikage Yuri * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hojo Hibiki * Real name has 3 syllables. * Not good of academics. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. * Both are only child. * Both like eat all foods. Minamino Kanade * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Not good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kurokawa Ellen * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Shirabe Ako * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * Both are only child. Hoshizora Miyuki * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Not good of academics. * Not good of sports. * Both are only child. Hino Akane * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Kise Yayoi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Midorikawa Nao * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both like eat all foods. Aoki Reika * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Aida Mana * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * Both are only child. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. Hishikawa Rikka * Surname has 4 syllables. * Not good of sports * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Yotsuba Alice * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Kenzaki Makoto * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Madoka Aguri * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. Aino Megumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Not good of sports. * Not good of academics. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Shirayuki Hime * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Omori Yuko * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Hikawa Iona * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Haruno Haruka * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form and long hair in cure form. * Both are lead Pretty Cures. Kaido Minami * Real name has 3 syllables. Amanogawa Kirara * Real name has 3 syllables. Hanami Kotoha * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. Sakagami Ayumi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both are only child. Rank '''The Best Rank *2010 : 7th The Rank *2010 : 7th *2011 : 10th *2012 : 13th *2013 : 21st(1st Half) , 24th(2nd Half) *2014 : 25th(1st Half) , 27th(2nd Half) * 2015 : 29th(1st Half) , 27th(2nd Half) * 2016 : The Average Rank * 21st Gallery Gogo06.jpg DX06.jpg DX206.jpg DX306.jpg NS06.png NS206.jpg NS306.jpg SC06.png KM06.png 11.jpg Num-11.png หมวดหมู่:Cures หมวดหมู่:Pink Cures